ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange is the New Blue
Orange is the New Blue is the fifth episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary A Galvan, Azmuth's species, tries to replicate the Ultimatrix, but it has unforseen affects. Plot A Galvan is sitting next to a desk. He is working on a gauntlet, similar to the Ultimatrix, but orangs and silver as opposed to blue and gold. (Galvan): Acursed Azmuth, stealing my design for his Omnitrix. Pathetic! No matter, the True Ultimatrix is finally finished.(lifts the True Ultimatrix up and it shrinks into a gauntlet, small enough for him to put on. He puts it on) Yes! My creation is perfect!!(the True Ultimatrix starts sparking) Wait, what is--(he is evlevoped in orange energy, and grows to the size of a human) No! It didn't work! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! End Scene Ben and Rook are running through the streets of Bellwood, chasing a humanoid elephant. The elephant slams his arms into the ground, sending a shockwave at Ben and Rook. Rook jumps and dodges, while Ben transforms. (Rath): Rath!!!! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', TROMBIPULOR, YOU CAN'T OUTRUN THE RATH!!! Rath jumps and kicks Trombipulor down. He then pounces on him, and punches him several times. (Rook): Ben, stop! (Rath): What? I'm just having some fun. (Rook): What is fun for you is comprimising the mission.(Rath reverts) (Ben): Sorry about Rath, he(Trombipulor throws him off) Whoa!! Trombipulor gets back up and starts running. Rook fires a small projectile from the Proto-Tool, that breaks apart and fires an energy net, trapping Trombipulor. Ben and Rook run over to him. He, struggles, but fails to break free from the energy net. (Ben): What's that made of? (Rook): I am not entirely sure, energy?... (Trombipulor): (still struggling) Get... me ... out.... of .. here!!! (Ben): Yeah, not gonna happen until we hand you over to Tetrax. Suddenly, a large orange lightning bolt rains down and strikes the ground, throws up a bunch of smoke and debris. (Ben): Azmuth? (Voice): Definitely not Azmuth. The debris and smoke settle, revealing a human, that looks like Ben, but with grey hair, orange eyes, and a black short, with a strange Omnitrix looking symbl on it, and the True Ultimatrix on his left wrist. (Ben): Who are you? (Human): I am Albedo. And I am here to take back what is rightfully mine. (Rook): What is it you seek? (Albedo): The Ultimatrix. End Scene Albedo stands in front of Ben and Rook, with his arm out. (Albedo): The Ultimatrix, give it to me. (Ben): The Ultimatrix isn't yours; Azmuth built it. (Albedo):While that may be true, be built it off of my design. The inly thing he changed was the color scheme.(to himself) Blue and gold(spits) (Ben): Look, Either wya, the Ultimatrix is mine now, so you can't have it. (Albedo): I was hoping that you would respond differently(twists the dial on the True Ultimatrix, popping up the dialand revealing an orange hologram), but it looks like I'm going to have to use force.(slams the dial back down) Albedo is eveloped in an orange flash of light. The light fades, and Wildmutt, with a silver collar, black arm braces and boots, and the True Ultimatrix on his chest take the place of Albedo. Wildmutt roars and charges Ben, who slams the Ultimatrix and tranforms into Brainstorm. Brainstorm opens his skull and fires a stream of electricity at Wildmutt, and levitates him off the ground. (Brainstorm): It appears that you have been caught by my electro-magnetic energy field, rrrendering yourself useless. Oh, and Brainstorm! Wildmutt growls then hits the True Ultimatrix, transforming into Feedback, with orange and silver replacing blue and gold. Feedback absorbs the electricity around him, then he fires a blue energy beam at Brainstorm, who creates an electricity barrier, blocking the attack. (Feedback): Come on, Tennyson, I'm a Galvan, I have far greater intellect than Cerebrocrustacean naturally. (Brainstorm): (electricity crackling) (angered) I believe your notion is invalid in all acounts!(fires a huge bolt of lightning at Feedback) Feedback starts to absorb it, but suddnely becomes less smug. The power starts to overfill. (Feedback): Hey, wait!(his body cracks, the falls apart into orange dust) End Scene Albedo stands in the pile of orange dust. (Albedo): Impossible! (Brainstorm): The feebality of your "True" Ultimatrix was no match for my superior electrical abilities. The Conductoid DNA in your Ultimatrix simply couldn't handle it. A 'real' Conductoid could have contained the energy, but the inferior Omnimatrix caused it to dissolve. (Albedo): Well, I'm not finished with you, human!(activates and slams the True Ultimatrix) Swmpfire, with orange and silver replacing blue and gold, stands tall, and throws fire balls at Brainstorm. Brainstorm hits the Ultimatrix. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolls up, and rams into Swampfire, who flys backward, hurling streams of fire at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt comes back around, and jumps up, then swings his arm down to slap Swampfire. Swampfire punches Cannonbolt backward into a wall, then hits the ground, sending a wave of plant spikes at him. Cannonbolt curls up and rolls at Swampfire at top speed. Swampfire launches streams of fire at Cannonbolt, trying to slow him down, to no avail. Cannonbolt rams straight through Swampfire, who regenerates slowly afterward. They face each other, when their Ultimatrixes both stat beeping. (Swampfire): What?!(Swampfire and Cannonbolt time out) (Ben): Looks like your Ultimatrix needs some work to be better than mine. (Albedo): I'll get your Ultimatrix next time, Tennyson.(teleports away) THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko Villains *Trombipulor *Albedo Aliens By Ben *Rath (first reappearance) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) By Albedo *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Feedback (first reappearance) *Swampfire (first reappearance) Trivia *Rath, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Wildmutt, Feedback, and Swampfire make their debut appearances. *Trombipulor is introduced *Albedo is introduced **Albedo is shown first in his Galvan form, then it shows his mutation **Albedo claims to be the creator of the Ultimatrix Category:Episodes Category:B23UA Category:Ben 23